


I Feel Surreal, But I’m Feeling Stressed

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Peter hides when he feels overwhelmed. Sometimes Tony finds him. Sometimes he seeks Tony out himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I Feel Surreal, But I’m Feeling Stressed

Peter hid sometimes. When things felt overwhelming or too out of control, he’d always resorted to finding his usual nooks and, when they’d been discovered, go out to find new ones. It was easier now when he was Spider-Man. He could swing to the top of a building, curl up by the edge and watch the city. But being Spider-Man ended up bringing even more things to be stressed out by, and he was quite frankly tired of shutting his eyes and telling himself to breathe.

He had his hiding spots in the Tower too; spending enough time there that he didn’t find it weird to be walking around anymore. Used to his presence, Tony and co. never felt the need to constantly play hosts anymore either, and Peter could come and go as he pleased without it raising any eyebrows.

But sometimes they noticed him disappearing. Not even just Mr Stark, but Happy, Rhodey, Natasha and Steve too. They never asked where he went, figuring it didn’t matter that no one had seen him for hours and that he wasn’t in any rooms they would expect him to be in as long as he returned, but he noticed Tony looking. Despite having grown close, there were certain things they didn’t talk about.

But Tony had ways of not talking and still checking in. Peter could appreciate that.

At first, he accidentally walked past Peter’s hiding spot in the library, which to be fair wasn’t that much of a hiding spot as simply a space people rarely entered. Body turned toward the window, he heard Tony approach without pretending to be reading anything. The view was enough to occupy anyone, or so he would say if Tony asked.

Tony didn’t ask. Just sat beside him, head cocked to the side as he took in the view of a perfectly blue sky. “Pretty,” he said.

Peter shrugged. “It looks rather average.”

“Still pretty.”

“I guess.”

“You don’t sound very excited about it.”

Peter snorted, a grin finding his lips. “I’ve been staring at it for too long. Forgot to appreciate it, I guess.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Tony replied, patting his back.

“Does it happen to you?”

“Me? Oh, yes. I get so caught up with how things are, or the things that annoy the hell out of me, that I forget that wonderful things, like, coffee exist. Only for a moment, mind you.”

Peter nodded. “That’s deep, Mr Stark.”

“Oh, you tease, huh? When I’m trying to share my wisdom?”

Peter endured the offending fingers on his back when Tony started poking him for only a second before he let out a laugh and squirmed away. “Sorry, sorry, please share.”

“I have to tickle you into being interested now?”

“No, I was interested, I promise!”

“Uh huh.”

But Tony dropped his hand, unaware that he’d made Peter breathe a little easier, just by being there but not pressing him for anything. Or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. Peter wouldn’t put it past him.

He found him more often after that, curled up in vents and windowsills and on one occasion an empty hallway. It took Peter a while to realize that he probably always knew where he was and handpicked the moments he felt he needed to join him with care. JARVIS having shared his location and Tony, weighing the pros and cons his presence would have, acting accordingly.

It was on one particularly anxiety-filled evening that Peter found himself wishing desperately Tony would show up that he realized he could probably just go to Tony himself if company was what he wanted, and so he did. Tony barely raised an eyebrow when he entered the lab, but his silence held a question Peter wasn’t sure he could answer just yet. Tony didn’t press him, merely handed him a screwdriver and let him help. Peter figured this was a way to hide without being entirely alone.

But some days he wanted to talk. Some days he felt he would die if he didn’t talk.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?” Tony glanced up, oil on his forehead. “You need help?”

“No, I- I just.” Peter pulled the goggles off of his face. “How do you handle it all?”

“I keep a planner.”

Peter cracked a grin, which he knew was Tony’s intention. “I don’t think a planner can help me.”

“Well.” He put the hammer down. “Maybe talking will help. What’s weighing you down?”

“What _isn’t_ weighing me down?” Peter said, throwing up his hands. “School, the whole superhero thing, my disastrous love life.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic with that last thing, but continue.”

“No, seriously. Did I say a single clever thing in MJ’s presence this week? No. Is she practically rolling her eyes each time I speak? Yes!”

“I’m sure she finds you endearing.”

“She doesn’t. She values intelligence.”

“Good thing you’re top of your class, then.”

“Only on paper. In real life I stumble over the simplest words.”

Tony wasn’t laughing at him, which Peter appreciated. “Well, maybe if you tried asking her out-”

“I can’t do that.”

“Pete,” Tony sang, almost a warning, but Peter was on a self deprecating spiral now and couldn’t slow down.

“She would absolutely turn me down.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t-”

“And the whole school would laugh at me for even _thinking_ I had a change.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“And besides, how good of a boyfriend would I even be? Literally swinging to catch bad guys every other day. She would hate me, and I would have to come clean and-”

“Breathe.” Tony grabbed his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “You’re gonna hyperventilate if you don’t stop.”

Peter deflated, leaning into him with a sigh. “It’s not even half of what’s been on my mind recently,” he mumbled, and Tony squeezed again, apologetic or comforting.

“You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“Sure.”

“But I don’t accept putting yourself down.” He gave Peter’s side a tickle. “You hear me?”

Peter jerked away with a laugh. “Yes, sir.”

“Now, how about we order some food and you can tell me more about it?”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
